Things Could Have Been Better
by EliAlistair
Summary: Claire's parents are dead, Shane asked the question. What will happen will it work? Will she want to be with Shane forever? Sucky summary this is my first FanFiction please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so this is my first FanFiction ever and **__**I hope someone will like it. Please Rewive and ****I don't know**_ **_anything _**_**Rachel canie does she is so damn lucky!**_

Claire

It always sucked coming to a new town, meeting new people, being young and getting beat up by those people was the worst of them all. It also sucked that I've been here for awhile and your parents died and there wasn't more to live for. One thing I live for now is because of Shane, without him I have no idea what I have done. He was everything now I mean I still have Michael and Eve but they're married. Yeah Amelie tell that happen I just I was a month she wasn't trying to be a bitch because she let me off work but when I went home I found out why.

"YES! YES!" Shane had asked me to marry him, and he had seemed a little sacred when I didn't answer but who would want to marry him he's sexy!

"God I love you." He said slipping on the ring, and picked me up spinning me around.

"I love you too, but put me down please." I say as he does and kissing me, right as the front door opens.

"Hello anyone home in here!" Eve yelled followed by the front door closing and her heavy boots coming down the hallway. "Gross you too get a room." Eve said as Shane pulling and smirks at her, "You're just jealous because Mikey isn't back."

"Asshole!" Eve yelled as she goes into the kitchen.

"It's her night to cook, I thought it was yours?" I asked looking up at him, "It was but I asked if I could spend more time with you because Michael has to do the dishes and I promised that I'd cook tomorrow and you'd do laundry." Shane smiled at me, as I shook my head.

"Thanks it's a good thing I love you." I said leaning up to him and kissed him, just one quick kiss before going into the kitchen to make sure Eve makes something right and not burnt. "So, what are you making?" I asked her.

"Spaghetti." Eve said getting out everything.

"You meet want to help her." Shane said and went to sit down at the table.

"Asshole, and I'm getting better at my cooking." Eve said as the back door opens and that could only be Michael. Sure enough it was, he didn't waste anytime coming over and giving a kiss to Eve.

"Why don't you to get a room?" Shane asked as I look over at him, he shrugged and motioned for me to come to him so I did. "You know they can make dinner on their own you know that right?" Shane asked looking up at me.

"Yes but if they're going to keep that up we won't be eating tonight." I said as he looks away.

"I guess you have a point food sounds good, hey you to stop making out and get to cooking." Shane yelled at them as I give him a weird before turning around.

"Bite me, Collins." Eve said pulling away from Michael, as Michael comes over to set a crossed from Shane.

"Wrong housemate and you're married to the right one how couldn't you see that one?" Shane asked her she an answer she give him a dirty look before looking at me.

Me and Eve cooked as the boys watched us and it wasn't long before we eat. Then went into the living room and watched some TV and sometime in the middle Shane pulled me up to his room. it was along night but I at least had some fun with the best damn guy in the world.

___**If you like please review if you didn't still review and let me know what you didn't like or what you would like to happen.**_

___**Eli**_


	2. Chapter 2 Eve and Kids?

_**Hey, chapter 2 Eve is being annoying a little and asking about kids! Hope you like it and sorry for anything that sounds weird I type really fast and than I forget to jgo over it. Anyways Rachel Caine owns almost everthing just not the idea less she does that would be weird.**_

Claire

"Hey, Claire." Eve said coming into the kitchen to get some coffee, so it was the after noon and the boys had to work. Once Eve had some coffee she came and sat down a cross from me. "Can I ask you something?" she asked before taking a drink of coffee.

"Sure." I said as she sat her coffee cup down and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you know if vampires can have kids, that's say like could me and Michael?" she asked I thought about it for awhile but Amelie nor Myrnin have said anything about vampires having kids.

"Not that I know of why are you to having a baby?" I asked because why else would she ask.

"No, I just wanted to know if there was a chance." Eve said looking down at her coffee as she circled the rim with her finger.

"I could ask if you want me to." I said as she looks me at me, her face what happy now.

"Would you because I want a baby with Michael and maybe to a little boy and a girl little because I mean who wouldn't want a kid with Michael?" eve asked but I was hoping it was to herself more than me because she was right Michael was cute but more in a brother way. "You don't have to answer that." Eve said.

"Okay." I said as I lifted my cup up to my month and took a drink. "So, anything else?"

"Wouldn't you want to have kids?" Eve asked as I give her a weird look.

"Well, yeah I'd guess I would want kids maybe after me and Shane get married though." I said as she nods and sips her coffee.

"What would you want if you had kids?" Eve asked.

"Well, a boy and a girl but whatever I have I'd be happy with still. Eve are you okay because you haven't stopped talking about kids." I asked because she normally doesn't stay on one topic for this long that and we haven't talked like this in forever.

"I'm okay it's just I really want kids and I have the best husband ever that everyone wants and well he's a vampire and I wasn't sure if they could have kids." Eve said as she sat her cup down and meet me gaze I nodded at her.

"I get what you mean don't worry Eve." I told her as she nodded.

"Have I ever told you that be and Jason were ever close?" Eve asked as I shook my head. "Well we were but not for to long, but we made a deal for what I have no idea. We were young and had nothing better to talk about but he asked me that if I had a little boy that its first name or middle name would be Jason. That's another reason I asked because I'm not sure if Michael would want his name in our babies I mean with we can have babies."

"That's kind of cute maybe than more than now but I wanted to name one of mine Alyssa for Shane if we ever have kids." I said as eve gives me a look like you really think you wouldn't have kids.

"look with Shane you'd be lucky to have under five, but I don't think Shane would the putting you having kids to many times but you well have kids. The only way if you didn't have kids is if there was something wrong or Shane turns into his dad and kills them." Eve said. "Don't worry about that last part Shane would never turn into his dad because well I don't think he'd hurt you or his kids. He never liked his dad so I'm ot sure why he's follow in his steps." eve added she must have saw a worried look on my face because I knew it was there.

"So, what did you have planned today?" I asked finishing off my coffee.

"Me and Michael were going out so you and Shane have the house to yourselves." Eve said getting up taking both over cups to the skin before going out into the living, which I followed her.

"Sounds like fun." I said sitting down on the couch as she sat in Micheal's chair and turned on the TV.

"You want to watch anything?" she asked looking at me I shook my head, so she turned it to some movie.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for but when I woke up Shane was in my face. I scared me a little and I sat up as he sat on the couch.

"Sorry." He said as I lay back down on him and he stokes my hair.

"Shane could I ask you something, Eve got it in my mind."I said as he nods. "Well if we had kids how many would you want?"

"I don't know why are you pregnant?" he asked as I saw him glance at my tummy.

"No, but I was just wondering." I said as he nods and thinks about it.

"I don't know two or there I mean I want a little girl maybe a boy." Shane said, "And how did Eve get this in your head?" He asked

"I don't know this first thing she talked about was having kids with Michael and if it would work you know because he's a vampire. Than something about us having kids to." I said as he laughs and I sit up and face him.

"What do you mean about us having kids?" Shane asked.

"That I'd be lucky if we only had five kids but she also said that I'd end up having kids." I said as he looks at me weirdly and pulls me on to his lap.

"Look I wouldn't have sex with you that much only if you wanted five kids and I wouldn't want you to hurt all the time with kids. So from now on don't take what Eve says seriously okay?" he asked I nodded and he kissed me.

_**Um..well there is Chapter 2, I'll update as soon as possible tell than please reviwe, again don't be shy tell me what you think!**_

___**Eli**_


	3. Chapter 3 What?

**_Chapter 3! Finally figured out how i wanted to do this and it had been a week or two sense i last updated. just a lot of this where going on with school and out of school and just lots of things. anyways so Chapter 3 hope you like it and if you don't sorry but this is what i wanted to when...um if you have anything i should do or change or have happen please tell me i might use it. Rachel Caine is the best author in the world to me and she owns the Morganville Vampires so don't forget that._**

Later eve and Michael came home; me and Shane were half watching the movie. "Guys room please." Eve said.

"Hello to you to Eve." I said sitting up as Michael sits down with Eve on his favorite chair. "Hi Michael." I say

"Claire can I talk to you?" Eve asked getting up, "No you need to stop telling her things." Shane said sliding his arm around my waist.

"Really, you had to tell him?" Eve asked.

"Yes and that's only because I wanted to know what he thought." I said as she grabs my hand and pulls me up. Shane let go of my waist somewhere in all that and stood up.

"What do you want to talk to her?" Shane asked.

"It's important and girl stuff." Eve said as she starts drugging me to the stairs. "And I'm not going to hurt her." Eve yelled at Shane as we went up to her room.

"Now what is it you want?" I asked as she locks the door and goes to sit on her bed.

"Do you think Michael would want kids?" eve asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I mean he loves, he married you, and if you guys can have kids witch I think you can. I pretty sure Michael would love to have kids and why do you keep asking me this stuff? Why don't you ask Michael?" I asked because it's not like I'm Michael and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say no.

"I don't know, I should I mean because it's not like you know everything which I'm surprised you don't because you are the smart one, well most of the times." Eve said looking up at me before standing up and we went back down stairs. Eve said something to Michael and they went upstairs as I sat down Shane who was happy to see me back.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked pulling his arm around me.

"Michael and her having kids, she wasn't sure he wanted to." I said as he looking at me like 'really that's all'.

_**Six weeks later**_

Eve and I were in the bathroom waiting, Shane thinks I'm sick and Michael thinks eve is sick to. And, well were not and the boys, there at work. You could just guess what were doing, as we wait, we talk about them.

"I was pretty happy Michael said we'd try." Eve said sitting on the edge of the shower; I was sitting on the floor in front of the sink. "I can I ask you something again?"

"Sure as long as you don't go crazy about it." I said because I didn't want eve being crazy and coming up pregnant. Yup, that's it were seeing if were pregnant it's kind of odd thinking that, I mean it seems like just the other day I moved there and my parents dying but now I'm most likely going to have a baby.

"Okay, well anyways when me and Jason were younger we had this deal kind of thing because it's when we got a long and we thought we were going to lose everything and each other. We had some deal and it was that when we get older that we'd name our child after each other, like if I had a little boy his name or middle name would be Jason or the other way if he had a girl…"

"I get it; you're worried if you have a boy because neither Michael nor Shane really likes him." I said before she went on, on something I really didn't feel like hearing.

"Yeah but you think if I asked micheal and if he really loves me he'd let me name my first baby boy Jason if I have a boy?" eve asked as I stood up and looking down at the tests, because it had to be about three minutes on.

"Eve he loves you," I said glancing at her as she comes over to me and looks.

"Oh my god, Claire I didn't think that could be possible." Eve said before she hugged me, and it this point the front door opened and closed.

_**Like it? Should Michael let Eve name there kid Jason if it's a boy? What will the boys even think of becoming a father? And IFY both Claire and Eve are**_** Pregnant!**__

___**-Eli**_


End file.
